Condiments are consumed in all sorts of restaurants and homes and are added to dishes in order to enhance the dining experience. The reason for adding condiments to a specific food item can range from the desire to add a particular flavor to the dish, accentuate the same or even to supplement the flavors already present within the food item.
There are a variety of sauces and seasoning that are commonly available in condiment packets; typically, fast food restaurants carry the ubiquitous ketchup and mustard condiments and some carry mayonnaise. Each of the servings is available in a single plastic package usable only once. Such a packet is known commonly as a sachet.
These small sachets are typically rectangular in shape and are made from a variety of common man made materials such as tin foil, mylar, plastic or similar materials. The packet is formed from two separate rectangular pieces of material that are brought into close proximity. Once three sides of each of the two rectangular pieces are brought together, these six sides are heat treated with a heating device at the edges to form a three sided pocket container.
Then another device inserts a condiment into the packet for later use. The final two edges of the bottom and top rectangular pieces are brought into physical proximity to each other through the aegis of another device. In this final step of sealing the sachet, a similar heating process closes the final edges between the top and bottom pieces so as to form a completed rectangular condiment package.
However, this typical type of condiment packet suffers from the fact that it can only dispense a single type of condiment. Additionally, as many patrons of fast food and other types of restaurants know, sometimes the sachet is inflexible and will not permit the easy release of the condiment held within. As almost everyone has experienced, the part of the device that is supposed to tear away allowing for easy dispensing of the condiment sometimes simply will not rip apart.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the prior art deficiencies as indicated above.